Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to hybrid cables that include both fiber-optic and electrical-conductor elements. More specifically, aspects of the present disclosure relate to a hybrid cable having fiber-optic and electrical-conductor elements stranded together for use with fiber-to-the-antenna applications.